SING
by Ricky'sLittleHorror
Summary: Mikey and Gerard are happy. So are Ray and Bob. When the Killjoys must infiltrate Bl/nd to save Ray's daughter, tragedy strikes the two brothers. With Gee gone, Mikey must carry on alone. However, Gee refuses to leave his mind and Mikey isn't so sure he can find the strength to carry on.
1. Sing About Everyone That You Left Behind

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

I moaned underneath my elder brother. My orgasm faded and I lay, limp and panting. Gerard lay down next to me and kissed up and down my neck. I smiled and cuddled up to him.  
"Mikey, I was hoping to talk to you about something."  
"I have something I wanted to tell you.."  
I stifled a yawn behind my hand but I fooled no one.  
"We'll talk when we get back from Bl/nd tomorrow."  
"They have Gracie, don't they?"  
Gee nodded and I closed my eyes.  
"Ray's so lucky to have a daughter.."  
I rested my hand on my stomach and looked up at him, giggling.  
"Maybe we could one day, GeeBear."  
"Mhm. Now go to sleep."  
I frowned, upset he didn't understand and sighed, laying my head on his chest. My eyes flickered close and I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as Gee shook me.  
"Mikey, baby, time to get ready."  
I rolled over as he got off the bed. I cracked an eye open and appreciated the view as he got dressed.  
"I still can't believe how small you are when you're soft."  
"Shut up and get dressed or no more sex for the rest of the month."  
"It's the 31st."  
"Next month then."  
I groaned and slowly got up, grabbing a thong off the side. I winked at Gee as he stared.  
"Tonight.. When we get back.. We'll have a lot to celebrate, I promise."  
"Michael James Way you will be the death of me."  
"Hmm I know."  
I winked and pulled on my clothes, grabbed my gun and followed him outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I leant against my window, trying not to fall asleep. Frankie smacked the back of my head and I made a sound of anguish. Ray and Frank stared at me whilst Gee tried to focus on the road, laughing.  
"Dude that noise was not human..."  
"Gee!"  
I whined. He was vulnerable to that noise.  
"Frankie leave Mikey alone."  
"But- I- What-"  
I smirked and settled down, cuddled under Gee's Dead Pegasus jacket. I rubbed the fabric against my cheek and smiled softly. Gee's hand rested on one of my thighs and I fell back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to someone shaking me.  
"ETA 10 minutes."  
I folded Gee's jacket and shook my head waking up quickly. I checked my gun and could hear Fun Ghoul and Jet-Star doing the same. I took Party Poison's for him and checked it over. I yelled out as the car jolted. I looked back to see we had just smashed through the barrier. The alarms went off and I shrunk slightly in my seat before sitting up. We stopped and I dived out the car, chucking Party Poison his gun and jacket. He shoved his jacket on before neutralising two guards. I ran ahead with Jet-Star. We stormed the first room and cleared it of guards before I ran after Party Poison. I spotted Gracie and yelled out. Fun Ghoul managed to get her before we moved on. I skidded to a stop as I spotted Him. He didn't have a name. The Head Guard. I pointed Him out to Party Poison and we split up. A laser shot by my face and I froze. I spun round and stumbled backwards to see Him aiming directly at me. I slipped on the ground. Everything was spinning. The sirens and my pulse were the only things I could hear. The lights were disorientating me. I looked up directly into His eyes. I heard Party Poison's voice over everything.  
"KOBRA KID!"  
Lasers started flying and He moved quickly. I looked over to see Party Poison being pinned to the wall, His gun against my lover's neck. I screamed and grabbed my gun. His delicate eyes closed and his body slumped down the wall.  
"GERARD NO!"  
Fun Ghoul grabbed me and yanked me backwards. Tears streamed down my face and I struggled.  
"NO PLEASE!"  
I got pushed into the car and Jet-Star took the wheel. I sobbed into Fun Ghoul's shoulder, eventually blacking out.


	2. Because One Day, I'll Leave You

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

I woke up to find an oxygen mask over my face. I groaned weakly and my eyes flickered open to see Frankie hovering by my side. I slipped the mask off and licked my dry lips.  
"Frank? Where's Gee? Did we get Gracie?"  
"Yea, we got Gracie, Mikes."  
I smiled weakly.  
"Where's Gee?"  
Frank refused to look at me. I swallowed.  
"Frank where is he?"  
A nurse came over.  
"Mr. Way, in order to save your child, you're going to have to go for an operation."  
I heard Frank choke on his water.  
"Mikes, you're pregnant?"  
I nodded and looked to the nurse.  
"Alright."  
I rested a hand on my stomach as I was wheeled off.

_~~~Frank's POV~~~_

I sat next to Ray, watching Gracie sleep.  
"Is Mikey awake?"  
"They took him to surgery.. Ray, he's pregnant and he can't remember that Gee-"  
I choked on my tears. Ray slipped his arms around me. Bob watched us from the nurses' station. I sniffled.  
"They tore the Way family apart, Ray."  
"It's my fault. I should've paid better attention to Gracie."  
I swallowed, not even bothering to argue. Bob made his way over and Ray explained what had happened. Another nurse came over and handed us all hot chocolate. I smiled gratefully at her. She began talking to one of the other nurses.

An anguished scream echoed throughout the medical hall. I dropped my cup and spun around to see Mikey sobbing into his hand, being wheeled back into the room. I ran over and grabbed his hands.

_~~~Mikey's POV~~~_

I pushed Frank away.  
"NO! IT'S A DAMN LIE! WHERE'S GERARD?"  
Frank turned to Ray who put the Bl/nd television channel on. My lover's face was on the screen; a black bar covered his eyes with a simple word written inside.  
_Eliminated._  
I screamed and sobbed into my hands. Frank and Ray tried to comfort me. I started hyperventilating. I panicked and started clawing at my neck, unable to make out what Frank and Ray were yelling. A doctor came running over and I felt something press into my vein.  
"NO! I'M PREGNANT!"  
I tried to pull it out only to collapse into Ray's arms and pass out.


End file.
